The present invention relates to construction equipment and more particularly to a device for extracting the concrete form work from the edges of the concrete after the concrete has cured; the form puller including a lever, a fulcrum assembly and a form pulling member; the fulcrum assembly including a base having a vertically oriented fulcrum tube extending upwardly from the base; the lever assembly including a tubular lever member pivotally connected to a top end of the fulcrum tube of the fulcrum assembly and having a first end rigidly connected to a U-shaped handle assembly and pivotally connected to the form pulling member at the second end; the form pulling member including a form pulling member tube having a number of pivot holes spaced along a top portion thereof to allow the form pulling member to be pivotally attached to the second end of lever member at various heights along the length thereof and a section of angled stock at the bottom end; the angled stock being perpendicular to the form pulling member tube for positioning beneath a section of concrete forming material so that the form material can be extracted as needed by pushing down on the handle of the lever when the angle stock is in place; a section of chain, in connection with the form pulling member tube, is provided for extracting various form elements such as spikes and poles which are not shaped to allow the angle stock to connect thereto.
It is often difficult to remove the form from a concrete structure once the concrete has cured because the concrete becomes mechanically connected with the form material which is typically wood or steel. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a device which would allow a worker to have a mechanical advantage for forcing the form away from the concrete structure that could be easily brought to the location, set up and repositioned each time a new section of the form required removal.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a concrete form puller that includes a lever, a fulcrum assembly and a form pulling member; the fulcrum assembly including a base having a vertically oriented fulcrum tube extending upwardly from the base; the lever assembly including a tubular lever member pivotally connected to a top end of the fulcrum tube of the fulcrum assembly and having a first end rigidly connected to a U-shaped handle assembly and pivotally connected to the form pulling member at the second end; the form pulling member including a form pulling member tube having a number of pivot holes spaced along a top portion thereof to allow the form pulling member to be pivotally attached to the second end of lever member at various heights along the length thereof and a section of angled stock at the bottom end; the angled stock being perpendicular to the form pulling member tube for positioning beneath a section of concrete forming material so that the form material can be extracted as needed by pushing down on the handle of the lever when the angle stock is in place; a section of chain, in connection with the form pulling member tube, is provided for extracting various form elements such as spikes and poles which are not shaped to allow the angle stock to connect thereto.
Accordingly, a concrete form puller is provided. The concrete form puller includes a lever, a fulcrum assembly and a form pulling member; the fulcrum assembly including a base having a vertically oriented fulcrum tube extending upwardly from the base; the lever assembly including a tubular lever member pivotally connected to a top end of the fulcrum tube of the fulcrum assembly and having a first end rigidly connected to a U-shaped handle assembly and pivotally connected to the form pulling member at the second end; the form pulling member including a form pulling member tube having a number of pivot holes spaced along a top portion thereof to allow the form pulling member to be pivotally attached to the second end of lever member at various heights along the length thereof and a section of angled stock at the bottom end; the angled stock being perpendicular to the form pulling member tube for positioning beneath a section of concrete forming material so that the form material can be extracted as needed by pushing down on the handle of the lever when the angle stock is in place; a section of chain, in connection with the form pulling member tube, is provided for extracting various form elements such as spikes and poles which are not shaped to allow the angle stock to connect thereto.